Month (On the Moon Engrish Translation)
by ianolivia
Summary: This is done after becoming episode "Rocket" Sandy. If you do not know what happened in this episode, back story is the first chapter for fans of traffic. If you are confused to read the first chapter yet, refer to the "rocket Sandy" episode. This is a fan of traffic of my first. , Please do not hate it! Please enjoy! 4 pun Chapter seven is included.
1. Extraz

Here is some stuff that was also translated, and a "script" for the upcoming reading of it. Here it iz:

Hello guys. Today I will be reading a fanfic I wrote around 2012 and 2013. But with a twist: IN ENGRISH! Yeah, I used google transelate and put it in Japanese to English many times, and this is the result.

Month

Month: Story

Storylink: s/9427332/1/

Category: SpongeBob SquarePants

Genre: Humor / Romance

Author: ianolivia

Authorlink: u/4813312/

Last updated: July 16, 2013 in the

Words: 1325

Rating: K +

Status: completed

88 Chapter 1 Table eye as soon as:


	2. Chapter 1 : Back Story

I cried all the bikini Bottomites other and Mr. Krabs. I think foreigners in a puff of his wife, with you, "Sandy" and I have the words Sponge Bob. In order to spray Windows in "Alien tax evasion", as follows: I went to the rocket in the middle of the night of Sandy, SpongeBob and Patrick are displayed. It is "I think after you press the button of all these, if there is this, and I" have you, the beginning of a single rocket, they pointed out that there is a button Patrick. To say [Start] button, then, sponge, no rocket push ", which. He said "starting at 1 rocket. Then, rocket up, then and. Has become, the projection memories of environment and foreign, and landing SpongeBob and Patrick, they I I think that was a month. So, it is you, considering that anyone throwing everyone in the cargo bay with a rocket that they were was a foreigner, Patrick and SpongeBob to capture everyone it is necessary to use a lock to Netter of Sandy. then you take off, they crashed into Patrick and SpongeBob month.


	3. Chapter 2 Problem:

There is no way to crash! We! "Squidward get to my house shouted and stupidity, for you" Now Sponge Bob, and Patrick, this month. Yeah I, "!" Said, everyone. I will except for Mr. Krabs. He said what he said, "I did a better money?, You," he said. "NO" SpongeBob said quietly. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I cried Mr. Krabs. Then, Mr. Krabs fact of swear words is "No. 11", but I swore. Patrick said, "are you to us? So is down." Be obtained Impossible shouted Sandy "We .. off.! You idiot." Squidward said, as there is "limited, in order to obtain the sleep of my beauty I do not care, as, I," morons you want to get away from me with this and he said . He said. . "I have said that there is a need to create a plan for you to get off the Sponge Bob" to us. You do not have a way for you to go home, and crash of rockets We do not have a rocket fuel at all "we."


	4. Chapter 3 : How can acquire the home:

Then, Wow if there is no way to go "home, I either go home, you'll figure out a way to listen to your stupid dumb I us but there." You said we "., ha ha. he said in a "Squidward. said Patrick said it is a sponge,"! You know us it! , To push it home, you need to take a rocket to it that there is that I want to stay with us. "The idea is, of Squidward's Might madness! The" Patrick "Just to kill the United States of all enough. He said, "Yeah, well, I refer to the Krusty KRAB that.? 1 Krabby Patty get you want to," said Patrick said. Are stuck on the moon is .. "Sponge Bob was removed by if you can not you go to the Krusty KRAB," Patrick, month of Krusty KRAB, and we us who have you if you do not I told. In other words, what the Krabby Patty, it is not a normal. Fortunately, however, I bring. Patrick "" Om Nom Nom Nom Nom ... "I Krabby Patty" chew it to go anywhere. "Hey!" SpongeBob said. The subject, however you went to the home of the Krabby Patty now all? "We, the" how jump! "That allows them to Patrick," said so I know, behind me. In order to earn it. "Money" We Mr. Krabs is possible to say it. Or that you are able to earn more money from it, "As I said before, in that, take a rocket together you can be with us, it is at the house of Patrick there ". This is a push "You, said,"! "It is only we,! Do I rocket fuel tank number of emergency! I You can change the rocket to have to make a list spiritual. Perhaps, Sandy we and we like it" This SpongeBob SquarePants looked.


	5. Chapter 4, : it grab it before it's g

It was inspired by the thin ice by some of this chapter Cheapskating Maximagination. I have both of this chapter to Cheapskating product morning fancy s/8160414/1/Cheapskating-on-Thin-Ice of thin ice. I will link to the story.

Then! No is rejected, it Riight so. Because it is love with her, perhaps, "Sponge Bob, I did not say" "Squidward is." ... Are "Squidward" is there you. Click the fine, I click [OK]. I admit that the idea of Sandy only is one of the SANE. However, Sponge Bob, your life, before coming to pick up, "You, she sarcastically finally, it that there is all, grab what I want to say, it is my hand before you said it can not be denied that it is no longer being in, but it is requested. you will face you now see and hear. to know you can hear better than ear to talk about the next I "Your . "Now you have said,", "Sandy are to us! You can open the door cargo hold, to rocket in silence. Awkward silence followed. I say then, SpongeBob SquarePants "UH San-I-UM is, ice LOVE sponge brake you" and finnaly "to all of them. Words that have been frozen was that middle. We, I love fly Terms. Frog than fly tournament also love you, he said, "SpongeBob," said Sandy him. The "you after you came home, and we, you can how you are doing this, people? Private Do you know Ya", is it? The "Sponge Bob" I said sure and quiet. : But, then, let's start fixing the rocket here I am I back together, become a rocket boat school once, I took off the ship, and had put it, a tough guy, in the short term was denied a puff between Mrs.. Ah, good times, good times. "


	6. Home: In medium Chapter 5, is availabl

And sponge, it, that you will set the rocket, or can, "" Sandy we will decompose put me together rocket back from there! It said, "We let go home", it is! "Now, wonderful!" To start the rocket take-off of Sandy I want it! "SpongeBob said, No it has a triumphant emergency fuel. "

After 2 hours ...

I is characterized in that that the "I want to be!" Sponge Bob can be is the end. "Good" Sandy said. "I will begin to re-build it."

The freaking 5 after hours ...

"Done!" Sandy said. That now, everyone, have said Sandy. , It is set to fuel the emergency, it is inner continuous Who ", I said." I was set good emergency mode of rocket fuel. Buckle. Good. Please make sure that is done in the last minute of the number of people "all the calculation, you have to say. Please 10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... and please make sure Sandy, and check, that. From .. 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... it! It has been described with take-off, everyone is watching SpongeBob SquarePants "Start" sponge. The voice that has been computerized, take the inch ". Then, "or so-called RRY. It, I is characterized in that it is a sponge, he with me", what I want to be more enjoyable it

After 3 hours ...

The ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... We everyone be a landing inch that has landed on the dome of the tree of my rocket it! "Is all right crying. When I make, she said quietly "and" Sandy the "what. Then, "There is a need to rock or more large I also, as has been done yet exists! Said sponge us!, Which allows developers to take", Squidward is, if it does not exist If you said it is possible to deliver a stupid pizza, he is "out, in reality, that it was working, then I was surprised more, we said, but we do now we were working before "You, Mr. Krabs it is you, the people of all that is required, except for all that was described as" can ". According to him, because there, I have you, I, not from it "as I, everyone, missing rocket. Before cleaning", limit, back to earn more money you will be able to get to the Krusty KRAB. Rock, sponge drove bold Treedome Sandy.


	7. Chapter 6 : Finally Home

p class="MsoNormal"Down boldly, and went back to their lives again, everyone. Before leaving the sponge, "is." It, everyone, Mr. Krabs it Yeah, because it was 23:30 almost "is you and if you want to display the answer is done we, everyone in my Krusty KRAB, we "are you" all in the past two days that had the adventure, go to the house of the anchor of the closure back in for a long night, in front of the left, he sponge Bob Bob, Patrick is you If you are back in order to do nothing for the rest of the night, it's "tomorrow. I went to his house,., to lock him, he" "I went and Squidward his back was, please do not be late boy, beauty sleep, to work. "/p 


	8. Chapter 7 : I make a date

As well, in this chapter, the pun, somehow is included blah blah in Chapter 4.

However, before going to the pineapple back to the front of the sponge, and to enter the Treedome her, they set the date to Sandy. To you. As such, Sandy, sponge, SpongeBob, "Certainly," You, you "time? 21 Do you go to date and said term certainly 00 minutes Saturday'll to later say is 9 was ". Do you have you? I'm Saturday, but "good" Sandy, please refer to the following. I was Sandy and kiss and a sponge.

After 20 seconds ...

Bob sponge "BYE, Sandy Good night.". Said. Goodbye, sponge. We'll see you Saturday! Good night! Then, "Sponge Bob went to his house and sand.

Exit the "I thought it was based on date of both of Sandy in front of us ... and the fact that sleep also Sponge Bob Hope."

End


	9. Chapter 8 : Thank you Please note fro

, I love the support, I thank everyone chasing this fan fiction to you. I am glad that a lot of nice some people, it was in order to execute the above actually. In addition, from fan fiction or top, this will very grateful that everyone is, read your way to you. This is the hope, such as the fan fiction! So, I'll see you!

ianolivia


End file.
